


Peter's Not So Worst Day Ever

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Parker, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, also sort of, or the infinity war/endgame thing, peter is done with everyone's shit, they also talked about the accords like adults, we don't talk about civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: Peter wasn’t sure that his day could get any worse.First, he overslept his alarm that morning and was late for chemistry which earned him a zero on the attendance quiz. Ned was out sick, so he was left to deal with the rest of the day alone. After third period, he lost his favorite pencil somewhere between the lockers and the physics classroom. The cafeteria ran out of pizza at lunch,anddecathlon practice was cancelled.Add in a want-to-be supervillain induced power outage at Avenger’s Tower while stuck in an elevator with the literal Captain America?No. Peter was convinced he couldn’t have a worse day if he tried.ORPeter is done with everyone's (read: Steve's) shit. Steve's a good guy here. No bashing in my house.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 613





	Peter's Not So Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've got writers block. I have all of these ideas and half-finished fics, but every time I go to start a new one or finish and old one, nothing happens. 
> 
> So please enjoy this garbage that I wrote in two hours to hopefully kickstart my brain into doing better. 
> 
> K thx luv u guys
> 
> No, seriously. You all are wonderful, and I always appreciate the love and support I get from this fandom. It's honestly the best thing. I've never been in a fandom so lowkey and sweet.

Peter wasn’t sure that his day could get any worse. 

First, he overslept his alarm that morning and was late for chemistry which earned him a zero on the attendance quiz. Ned was out sick, so he was left to deal with the rest of the day alone. After third period, he lost his favorite pencil somewhere between the lockers and the physics classroom. The cafeteria ran out of pizza at lunch, _and_ decathlon practice was cancelled. 

Add in a want-to-be supervillain induced power outage at Avenger’s Tower while stuck in an elevator with the literal Captain America?

No. Peter was convinced he couldn’t have a worse day if he tried. 

The two were illuminated by a single emergency light on the ceiling, and Peter was pacing the small, dark space like a caged animal, and he knew it. He could practically feel the waves of uneasiness flowing off of the super soldier in the corner. It made him want to bare his teeth and snarl. 

At least Tony’s hatred for small spaces led way to obnoxiously large elevators. It was a small mercy. 

“Everything is going to be alright, son,” Steve said in a way that was supposed to be comforting but came across as placating to Peter’s foul mood. 

The vigilante didn’t hate the captain. Sure, he wasn’t a fan of how his mentor-turned-father-figure was treated during the whole Accords ordeal, but everyone had managed to come to a relatively civil agreement rather than a civil war, and Peter really had nothing against the man. 

Except that he had taken to subtly flirting with Tony every chance he got which, ew, that’s like someone flirting with his dad – even if he couldn’t deny that the smile the genius got on his face every time Steve walked into a room lately was blinding and disgustingly sweet but _whatever_. 

His feelings toward the soldier aside, he really wasn’t in the mood to be stuck in an elevator with Steve “Couldn’t Melt Butter” Rogers during a potential villain attack, not when the rest of the Avengers had no idea who Spiderman actually was, especially after the day he’d had already. 

“Tony’s a smart man. He’ll figure out how to get the power back on and get us out of here in no time,” Steve tried again, oblivious to Peter’s seething. 

“I’m well aware how smart Mr. Stark is,” Peter snapped, already feeling bad the moment the words left his mouth. He sighed and stopped pacing to run a hand through his hair. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, wrench the door open or something.” 

Peter gestured vaguely toward the set of doors before turning to face Steve head on.

The blonde had a mildly reproachful look on his face as he took the teen in. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was about three seconds away from damning his identity to Hell and pulling the doors open himself. 

“I would,” Steve started slowly, “But I can’t guarantee that we’re not between floors. We also don’t know what kind of threat we’re dealing with, and no offense but I’m not too keen on fighting in total darkness with a civilian teenager behind me.”

“None taken,” Peter lied. 

All offense was taken. What he really wanted right that second was to drag the man into the sparring ring and show him exactly what he, a ‘civilian teenager,’ was capable of, but some rational part of his brain conceded. Steve was right. They were at a disadvantage, secret identity or no. 

They didn’t even know if it was a Tony Stark attack or an Iron Man attack. Neither were ideal, but one tended to be more supercharged than the other. 

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours but was only likely a handful of seconds before Steve got awkward enough to break it. 

“So, Peter, you intern for Tony?” he ventured like he didn’t already know the answer to that question. 

Peter tried not to slam his head into the metal wall. Of course, Captain America would want to make idle small talk when the teen was moments away from a meltdown. 

“Yeah?,” he said, glancing at the blonde. 

“How long have you two worked together?”

He reigned in the snark at that sat poised on the tip of his tongue. Maybe May was right. Tony was a bad influence on him. 

“About a year,” Peter said flatly. 

Steve hummed in answer, looking around the space before speaking again. 

“How’d you guys meet?”

“Have you not heard the story or something? I thought introductions were covered when you guys all moved back in.” 

Peter really couldn’t help himself. His patience was running thinner by the second. 

The super soldier recoiled slightly in shock.

“I mean, yes, but I just wanted to hear it from you. I also remember you being a lot more,” Steve paused, struggling for the right word, “Bubbly last time I saw you.” 

Peter folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. 

“Bubbly?” he challenged. 

He knew exactly what Steve meant, but was enjoying watching the man that could stop eighteen wheelers with nothing but his hands and sheer force of will backtrack and flounder more than he had any right to – something else Peter had picked up from his countless late nights with Tony. 

“In my defense, sir, I’m under a little bit of stress right now,” Peter said, finally taking mercy on the captain, deciding to make the effort to reel his attitude back in. 

Steve straightened and shot him a sympathetic smile. 

“Right. That makes sense. I’m sorry. I just- He- Tony talks a lot about you, you know?”

That had Peter’s attention, and he cocked his head in question. 

Tony talked about him? Peter knew he must have mentioned him a handful of times, but enough for the captain to bring it up? 

“Yeah,” Steve’s smile turned softer. “He really cares about you. You’re like his son. Every time I see him in the lab, if he’s not working on tweaking his suit or Spiderman’s suit, he’s making plans and brainstorming on ways to make sure that you stay safe. I’ve never seen him like that with anyone else.” 

Peter prayed that Steve couldn’t see his blush in the low light.

“I- I didn’t know that,” Peter admitted, suddenly finding his shoelaces the most interesting thing in the elevator. 

“It-“

Steve cut off and his head snapped upward to the ceiling. Peter didn’t have to wonder what the soldier heard because if his enhanced hearing didn’t pick up on it, his Spidey Sense alerted him to it too. 

The sound of metal and concrete scrapping against metal from way up the shaft was getting louder and approaching faster by the second. 

Hair stood up on the back of Peter’s neck, and his senses were screaming in his ears. He barely had enough time to realize that if something was going to crash through, there was nowhere for them to go. 

Steve must have come to the same realization because out of the corner of his eye, he saw the soldier jolt toward him in an attempt to body block whatever it was that was threatening to crush them. 

Peter widened his stance and braced himself for the impact of two hundred and twenty pounds of enhanced muscle. There was no way that Captain fucking America was getting hurt because of him, because of some stupid secret identity. 

The exact moment Steve’s body collided with Peter’s unmovable one, a giant slab of concrete and steel came crashing through the ceiling. He flung his arms up on instinct, letting his senses control his movements.

The two were plunged into darkness and the only sounds that could be heard were the unsteady creaking of the elevator, rubble settling around them, and Steve’s ragged breathing. 

“Did- did it get caught on something?” Steve asked warily.

Peter could feel him slowly shifting around the space to get a better feel of his surroundings. 

“You could say that,” the vigilante said through his teeth.

While it wasn’t the heaviest thing he’s held up, not by far, it was the most precarious. The two of them where dangling an unspecified amount of feet in the air in a metal deathtrap in total darkness with no idea what was happening in the building around them. 

He could hear the catch in Steve’s breath as the soldier realized what happened and why exactly he wasn’t being crush by at least a ton of concrete. 

“Sorry to steal your moment, Cap, but whatever it is that you’re about to say, can it wait until we’re out of this mess? I’d really like to take my chances on opening that door rather than plummeting to our death.”

Even in the darkness, he could tell the way Steve shook off his shock and alarm as the Captain America mask fell into place. He could admire the man’s adaptability if nothing else.

“You got it, kid,” Steve said and turned to the doors.

Peter winced from the sound of the metal bending under the super soldier’s hands assaulting his already keyed up senses and realized that he would kill for his suit to give him the damper that he needed. 

Red emergency light flooded the elevator, and the teen prayed that the surely gnarled steel cables holding them up would hang in there just a few seconds longer. The last thing he wanted was another repeat of Washington. 

Steve clambered out first, the elevator only slightly below the floor, and quickly assessed their surroundings, and Peter resisted the urge to snap at him that it was clear and to help him get the _fuck_ out of there. 

The hero turned, and Peter shot him a sheepish half smile when horror slid across the man’s features. The teen knew what he must have looked like, some scrawny high school intern holding an enormous chunk of metal and rock over his head like it was a weightless barbell. 

“Okay, we’re going to get you out of this, Peter. Don’t worry. I-“ 

Steve stopped when Peter cautiously shifted the weight over his head, turning until his back was facing the open door. 

He took a deep breath, knowing that he had exactly one shot at what he had planned. If it didn’t work and the debris or fall didn’t kill him, Tony most definitely would.

Praying that the walls would hold long enough, Peter started moving backwards, one small step at a time, adjusting the weight until it was slanted from where his hands sat and where it lay lodged into the wall. 

Once he deemed he was close enough, Peter leaped backward through the doors and dropped the slab of concrete. His feet landed soundly on the floor as the momentum from weight snapped the steel cables and sent the elevator flying down the shaft. 

He really shouldn’t have enjoyed the adrenaline rush as much as he did, and he stretched his shoulders and whooped in triumph. 

Steve apparently thought the same as Peter turned to see the man staring at him with his arms folded across his chest. The red light behind him honestly made him look menacing. 

“You want to explain?” 

“Hi, I’m Spiderman,” Peter offered lamely with a lopsided grin, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Steve blanched. 

“You’re the kid that we watched catch a moving train just the other day?” he asked as if he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Peter just nodded. 

“Tony recruited a _high schooler_ to come to Germany to help in what was going to be an all-out fight against combat-trained veterans, assassins, and genetically modified individuals?”

Peter nodded again but slower. He was honestly surprised it took the captain this long to figure it out. 

“I mean, in all fairness, I’m one of those genetically modified individuals too,” he said with a shrug. 

Steve just rubbed at his temples for a moment before sighing deeply. 

“Once this is all said and done, I’m having some words with Tony.” 

**&**

Turns out, things being ‘all said and done’ took a few hours. 

Between the Avengers that were already at the tower, and the rest that arrived by quinjet forty-five minutes after the distress signal went up, they had managed to capture and detain all nine would-be thieves.

“So, you’re telling me that those dumbasses somehow managed to cut the power to the entire block but _also_ damage the grid you have out in the water?” Bucky drawled from the spot of wall he was causally leaning on. 

Tony threw his hands up in the air. 

“I mean I didn’t exactly hide it, now did I?” 

Peter knew that was something that would be remedied by tomorrow. Not even SHIELD would be able to find the next grid he placed. 

Clint snorted and flung himself down onto the couch in the common area. 

“You just found out that Tony’s pipsqueak shadow is the same dude that laid you out in the training simulation last month, and _that’s_ what you’re focused on?” 

The others found out shortly after Steve did when Peter walked up to Tony, very plainly asked where his suit was, and then came on the remote comms Natasha had set up moments later.

“Yeah, can we talk about how Cap found out? Because I for one would really like to know,” Tony said with a raised brow, cutting off Bucky’s retort. 

All eyes were on them now, and it took everything Peter had not to shrink under the attention. 

“I may have caught some concrete that fell through the roof of the elevator we were stuck in when the power went out,” Peter said vaguely. 

“How much concrete are we talking here?” Tony asked because he knew exactly who he was talking to, cutting a questioning glare at Steve. 

The man caved instantly, and Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Some fearless super soldier he was. 

“That might be a bit of an understatement. He, uh, well, I heard something falling toward us, and I wasn’t about to let him get crushed so I went to throw myself over him, and-“

“ _You what?_ ” Tony practically shrieked. 

“ _And_ he’s more balanced and sturdier than he looks. Instead of moving when I hit him, he just, you know, didn’t move and caught it,” Steve finished, the tips of his ears dusted a light red. 

Bucky and Sam started roaring in laughter, the former squatting to the ground when his legs wouldn’t hold him up anymore. 

“You mean to tell me, that your two-hundred-pound ass couldn’t move his scrawny behind?” Sam asked through his laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Even Clint busted out into a fit of giggles, and Natasha bit her lip to hold in her smile. 

Tony, however, didn’t look all that amused. 

“Well I couldn’t just let him get crushed! Besides, Wilson, do I need to remind you that I kicked your ass in that training sim too!” Peter defended, pointing an accusatory finger that the hero. 

Clint and Bucky only laughed louder. 

“Damn, Stark, your kid’s got some teeth,” Clint said with a grin that was all teeth. 

“So, what I’m understanding is that you both tried to kill yourselves to save the other?” Tony asked, running a hand over his face. 

Peter and Steve had twin looks of amused guilt on their faces. 

“Neither of us died?” the teen tried to argue.

Tony surged forward and pulled Peter into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You’re going to send me to an early grave, you know that?” 

Peter didn’t even try to fight the smile that tugged at his lips. 

“It’s a good thing you’re already kinda old then, huh?”

The others broke out into new peals of laughter, both Steve and Natasha joining in. 

“You little shit,” Tony snorted, pulling the teen back to flick him on the nose before meeting Steve’s eyes over his head. “Thanks for trying to save my kid even though he outdid you.” 

Peter turned to smirk at Steve, only to see his blue eyes twinkling with an emotion that he couldn’t place. 

“You know, I think a hug and a kiss would be thanks enough. I did open the doors for him,” he teased. 

Peter faked a gag even if he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, especially not when Bucky and Sam were busy making kissy noises at the two men. 

A challenge sparked in Tony’s eyes. Peter knew that look. That was the same look the man got every time he was going to do something impulsive and stupid. 

The genius stalked forward, snatched a wide-eyed Steve down by the collar and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. 

“Oh, gross!” Peter shouted through his laughter. 

“Not in front of the children!” Clint yelled over the cheering of the others. 

Tony just flipped them off. 

So, alright. Maybe it wasn’t the _worst_ day ever.


End file.
